Computers have progressively benefited from increasing external storage. When more external storage is available, computers can perform broadened functions while utilizing programs and data. In fact, any processor-based device can perform broadened functions by increasing external storage. Processor-based devices include computer equipment that contains a processor capable of processing instructions to some extent, for example, a printer, router, personal digital assistant (PDA), and the like.
An example of a processor-based device is a general-purpose machine, such as a personal computer that processes data according to a set of instructions that are stored internally either temporarily or permanently. Some sets of instructions direct a processor-based device to input, process, and output data. The sets of instructions available to a processor-based device may be larger if some instruction sets are externally stored to supplement the internal memory. Thus, external storage increases sets of instructions available to increase functionality of a processor-based device. One example of an increase in functionality is more stability of data where the external storage is a replication of the internal memory.
Next, a processor-based device may selectively retrieve data into its main memory from any peripheral storage device, such as a terminal, disk, or tape. The more external storage, the more data available to retrieve. In many cases, a processor-based device may include more external storage than internal memory. Thus, the external storage provides more storage to the processor-based device than it would have had the capacity to store without external storage.
External storage may also allow internal memory to not be burdened by data that may be stored externally and, thus, may free up internal memory for a set of tasks of a processor-based device. The more internal memory a processor-based device has available, the faster it can process. Further, the more external storage a processor-based device has available, the more programs and data with which it can work at the same time.
Typical examples of external storage include magnetic disks or tapes to store data for later retrieval, either as a semi-permanent or permanent holding place. Magnetic disks, such as hard disk drives or floppy disks, hold magnetically recorded data. These disks may be re-recorded over and over. Magnetic tape drives use magnetic tape as a sequential storage medium. This type of storage is typically used for data collection, backup and historical purposes. Magnetic tape is made of flexible plastic with one side coated with a ferromagnetic material. Tapes come in reels and cartridges of many sizes and shapes. Although still used in legacy systems, open reels have been mostly superseded by cartridges with enhanced storage capacities.
Additional examples of external storage include optical disk drives. Optical disk drives use a direct access disk, which is written and read by light. A digital versatile disk (DVD) and a CD are examples of optical disks used in optical disk drives. Many types of optical disks are available. CD, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM and DVD-Video are examples of read-only optical disks that are recorded at the time of manufacture and cannot be erased. CD-R, DVD-R, WORM, and magneto-optic (in WORM mode) disks are examples of write-once optical media. CD-RW, DVD-RW, CD+RW, DVD+RW are examples of magneto-optic disks that allow for repeated recording. Further, ultra density optical (UDO) storage devices provide for larger capabilities of storage on an optical disk.
As beneficial as external storage is to a processor-based device, the problem of keeping external storage handy to its relevant processor-based device makes these benefits difficult to be realized. A special case that exacerbates problem with current external storage systems is the particular inconvenience of carrying media with portable processor-based devices. Processor-based devices have become lighter, smaller, easier to use and more portable. An aspect that remains inconvenient is that corresponding data, backup files, installation software, or recovery disks are not handy to a computer operator. For example, a laptop user who is a Boston resident may be working in an airport in Seattle. If the laptop system crashes in Seattle, it would be extremely convenient for a boot CD or other relevant external storage to be with the laptop user.
To keep software associated with respective equipment, various solutions have been employed. One solution which has been used is laptop computer covers with pockets. These pockets, however, wear out and may be replaced. Further, these covers are an accessory to be purchased in addition to the computerized machine. Moreover, these covers are not as generally available for other pieces of hardware such as routers, printers, and the like, besides a laptop computer.
Another solution to store media within access of a processing-based device is an automated media storage library, for example, the IBM 3584 Media Storage Library. However, automated media storage libraries are cumbersome, do not clearly associate which device relates with which external storage, and are not portable for the case of portable processor-based devices.
Accordingly, there is a need to keep external storage handy to its relevant processor-based device.